1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus concealing member which can be mounted to a portion to be concealed, such as a display unit of an apparatus, to add, thereto, a specific design capable of concealing the portion to be concealed in a concealment mode while manifesting the portion to be concealed in a non-concealment mode and, further, relates to an apparatus employing the same and a method for concealing a portion to be concealed of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses including small-sized display devices, such as cellular phones and portable information terminals (PDAs) such as electronic notebooks, are provided with flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, organic EL displays, field-emission type displays, or plasma displays, as display devices.
Further, in order to protect the display surfaces of such displays, protective plates made of plastic, glass, and the like have been attached to the casings of the electronic apparatuses for preventing the display surfaces of these displays from being exposed.
Such protective plates have been further for the sake of providing designs to the electronic apparatuses, as well as protecting the display surfaces of the displays. Particularly, in recent years, there has been a need for electronic apparatuses provided with unique designs for differentiating them from other products, and there has been a need for providing particular designs to entire displays without degrading the displaying performance of the displays.